Anna d'Arc
by the-perfect-girl-is-gone
Summary: (Originally "Thirteen Glasses", I decided to expand on it) When the sisters are caught, Anna is sent to Corona, and Elsa ends up searching for suitors. Will their love stand the test of time and distance? (Elsanna fluff, oneshot, prompt, incest) (I do not own any of the characters or the picture, they all belong to Disney)
1. Thirteen Glasses

**A/N: Originally, this chapter was a oneshot prompt titled "Thirteen Glasses", but I decided to expand on it and make it a multi-chapter story.**

The castle was full of activity, everyone preparing for the big ball that night. Decorations were put up, food was prepared, and halls were cleaned. The townspeople donned their best clothing, ready to celebrate Elsa's twenty-second birthday. It was also the first anniversary of Elsa being crowned queen. This brought up some unwanted memories for the blonde.

Anna found her sitting on her blue bed. Back against the headboard, her head drooped dejectedly as a torrent of emotions attacked her. The fear of her power, running away, being chained up, almost losing Anna. The last one hit her hard, it was the second time she had hurt Anna. And she vowed to never do it again.

Once Elsa finished getting ready, it was time for the ball to begin. The Elsa now was very different from the Elsa a year ago. A year ago, she would've worn gloves and a dress that covered every square inch of skin she had. Now? She wore a glittering blue dress, decorated with snowflakes and little ice crystals, the slit in her dress barely showing her knee. She had tried to model her mother, and follow in her footsteps, also using the same hairstyle as her. But now she was her own person, her hair was neatly plaited over her shoulder. And she felt like she could rule the world.

When the gates opened, indicating the start of the celebration, Elsa stood at the double doors leading to the palace. Welcoming the villagers into her home. Anna had dragged Kristoff into going to the party, and when they both walked into the courtyard, they caught sight of the queen. Their interwoven fingers fell apart as Anna's breath caught in her throat. Kristoff was stunned as well, but resumed his usual demeanor and led Anna through the doors and into the ballroom. When they passed Elsa, Kristoff acknowledged her with a bow, following suit, Anna curtsied. Her eyes flicked from Elsa's eyes, down her dress, and back up to her face. Once the pair were dancing around the room, Anna's eyes never left Elsa, despite Kristoff's attempts at conversation. With every turn, Anna would move her head until Elsa was in her line of sight. Taking a break, Anna started over towards Elsa, but a prince, a possible suitor, Anna scowled, had beaten her to it. The dashing man lifted the queen's hand to kiss, a blush appearing over Elsa's face. The redhead changed course for the table covered with food, fuming. Once she had a couple glasses of wine, she had calmed down and rationalized her feelings. Unsure of why she was feeling so offensive towards every man Elsa talked with that night, which, Anna counted 26, was a lot. She gulped another glass down, still watching Elsa. She didn't understand her sudden feelings for her sister, _must be the occasion_. Trying to brush them off, but they stayed. And with every glass of wine she consumed, her feelings for Elsa increased.

"Anna!" Kristoff's relieved voice came to the left of her. She didn't acknowledge the beefy man that approached her. Noticing her sluggish movements, Kristoff became suspicious.

"How many glasses have you had?" He took the empty glass from her hand and set it on the table. Anna recounted every glass she had, she had alternated between wine and a piece of chocolate for every male that Elsa talked to, which made it…

"Thirteen." Her voice was slurred. Feeling giddy, Anna started laughing. Confused, Kristoff was amazed at the sight before him. A drunk Anna rarely happened, but on the night of her _sister's_ coronation? The puzzle pieces clicked in his mind's eyes. Her _sister_.

"Oh, Anna," he let her use him for support to keep from toppling over. "Only if you were sober enough for me to give you advice." He shook his head at the ridiculous redhead.

Anna watched as one more royal approached Elsa and greeted her with a kiss, but instead of all the others, he asked for a dance. Which she accepted. Anna reached for her glass, only to find it taken away by Kristoff.

"You've had a bit much to drink," Anna pouted at the blonde boy. "Why don't you ask her for a dance? It'll be more than appropriate, you being her sister and all." Kristoff nudged her, knowingly. Ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks, Anna trumped towards her sister, determined.

"Excuse me?" She tapped the man on the shoulder, "may I have this dance?" Her eyes connected with Elsa. Assuming that the princess wanted to dance with him, the man was surprised when she took her sister's hand and hip. Anna's heart soared, dancing with Elsa felt right. No. It felt better than right, it was perfect.

Kristoff looked at the glass that Anna had been drinking from, and started to pour some wine to drink away the throbbing pain in his heart as he watched Anna spin around the room with Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa studied her sister's face, "Have you been drinking?" A hiccup confirmed her worries. "You're eighteen!" She scolded her sister. "Surprisingly you dance better when you're more… tipsy." Elsa observed as she was swept around the room, with a small laugh. For the next half hour, Anna didn't let anyone take Elsa away for a dance, and Elsa didn't complain.

Despite Anna's protests, Elsa said she was simply too tired to dance anymore. But the younger girl stuck steadfastly by the Queen's side as they stood off to the side of the room. Elsa was watching her guests, making sure they were having a good time. However, Anna was watching Elsa.

"Whatcha doing?" Anna leaned against her sister. Elsa ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Just making sure everyone's having a good time." She paused, "Including you." She added.

"A good time?" Anna shamelessly started to flirt. "How 'bout I show you a good time?" Elsa's eyes widened and she jumped when she felt Anna's fingers pinch her behind.

"Anna!" She hissed under her breath. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Pinching your butt?" Anna said, as Elsa was about to berate her, they were interrupted.

"This is a lovely ball, Queen Elsa." Three well-dressed men approached the two, bowing before the girls. "I just must ask, where is this lovely wine from?" The man inspected the golden liquid in his goblet. As Elsa told him who to trade with, in order for them to acquire the rare wine, Anna stared at Elsa. She felt her sister fidget under her gaze. Once the three strangers walked away, discussing their newly discovered information. Elsa whirled to glare at Anna. But Anna was already inches away from Elsa, catching her off guard. The shorter girl's hands grabbed her hips and brought Elsa closer to her body. Surprised at the close contact, the queen tried to push Anna away. But the wine in Anna's veins strengthened her resolve.

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed at her sister's hands, trying to unlatch them from her hips. "Let go of me this instant." Elsa was furious, but also embarrassingly red. Hurt by her sister's emotions, Anna let go. As the guests were ushered away from the dance floor towards the dining tables, Elsa took it as an opportunity to leave her sister and sit at the head of the table. Much to her dismay, her sister pulled up a chair next to her.

The entire room quieted as Elsa gave her toast as the queen. In sync, everyone raised their glasses except for Anna, being a little slower than the others. They all took a gulp and the noise resumed. Despite her usual appetite, nothing looked appealing to Anna. The only thing she wanted… She looked at Elsa, who was deliberately avoiding conversation with her sister by discussing something with the person beside her. Elsa soon realized she wouldn't be able to ignore her sister when she felt a hand slide up the slit of her dress and grope her. With a sharp intake of breath, Elsa's icy gaze caused Anna to withdraw her hand for a moment. Only to plunge it back into the blonde's lap. With a yelp, the handful of people surrounding them sent her questioning looks. Elsa apologized for her sister's drunken behavior and lied, saying that Anna was tickling her. Looking back at Anna, despite the red on her cheeks, she was about to say something. Anna's eyes flickered to the slit in Elsa's dress. With fire in her eyes, the redhead's hand brushed Elsa's thigh, a finger landing on her exposed skin. The queen lost her voice. Her eyes slid shut. Anna continued to travel up her thigh, the slit moving up with her finger.

"Anna. Please stop." The blonde shuddered as she felt patterns being traced on her upper thigh. Anna's hand was smacked away once Elsa came to her senses.

The next five minutes were spent in silence, with both girls staring straight ahead of them, not daring to make eye contact, making the guests sitting near them uncomfortable. Yet, Anna's eyes constantly glanced over to Elsa. Summoning the courage, her hand reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa's reaction was swift, to pull her hand away, but Anna's fingers had interlocked with Elsa's. With it being near impossible to pry their fingers apart, Elsa stood up to excuse herself for a moment, which meant Anna had to go with her if she wanted to keep their hands together.

"What on _earth _do you think you're doing?" Elsa spun on her heel to face her sister, once they were alone. "Anna," her face was flushed, "We're surrounded by people, for goodness' sake!" Elsa brought both her hands to her temples. Unfortunately, this meant Anna's hand was also right next to her face because the redhead refused to let go. "I know you've had a bit to drink, but are you even considering _Kristoff_? You could be hurting him with this little… show!" She threw her hands in the air, still taking Anna's with her.

"It's not a show." She whispered.

"What?" Elsa wasn't expecting her to speak.

"It's not a show." Anna got louder and more courageous. "It's how I feel about _you_!" Elsa barely had time to register Anna's words before a pair of lips came crashing down on hers.


	2. Ambassadors and Unlocked Doors

In the year that she was queen, Elsa had done many things. But the worst was this.

She gasped as Anna pushed her against the wall, nipping at her neck and taking advantage of the slit in her dress.

She had suspected her feelings for Anna were more than sisterly affection, but never, in her wildest dreams, did she think that Anna reciprocated them.

At first Elsa was pinned against the wall, but in a moment of weakness, Anna was pushed to the wall opposite the room, now bearing the pressure of her queen against her body. Elsa kissed her mouth, and did so sweetly. Anna was surprised at first, she had imagined Elsa would act fiercely and try to pour all her feelings and emotions through the kiss as she did with her powers. However, as the night progressed, the blonde slowly got more and more aggressive, eventually making Anna gasp desperately for air before pulling her back under.

They both fought against the fabrics that held them back. Elsa regretted deciding to wear the tailored version of her ice dress, because she wouldn't be able to use her powers to dematerialize it.

But she definitely wasn't expecting to have the evening end with her kissing her sister.

Their biggest mistake was not locking the door.

A pair of green eyes swept the ballroom, searching for the Queen. When Elsa was nowhere to be found, the man, whom the eyes belonged to, decided to take the search outside the room. He weaved past the royals and villagers that lined the halls. Using his height to his advantage. He suspected that Elsa had decided to freshen up. He only wanted to bid her goodbye before he left for his town. The dark haired ambassador had arrived from the Kingdom of Mikhel to pursue trade relations with Arendelle. When everything had gone over well, he decided to stay for the celebration before disembarking on his journey back home. Andrew checked her study first, knocking before he entered, then the library. Finally, her bedroom was the last option. He knocked, and called out. He could hear noises inside, assuming that Elsa simply couldn't hear him. He opened the door.

Both of the sisters had stared at the empty doorway, still intertwined in each other's arms. The ambassador's glass lay shattered on the floor, in a pool of wine. Then Elsa was gone.

Andrew hurriedly walked past the guests, dodging servers with platters and guards with weapons. Above all the chatter and music, Elsa's heels clicked coldly against the floor, making Andrew's heart beat harder. He was starting to regret his height, it made him stick out of the short crowd, and Elsa could easily see him. Ducking into the ballroom, he figured if he situated himself in a crowded environment, Elsa wouldn't be able to kill him as easily.

The Queen hoped that she would be able to get in unseen and take Andrew somewhere more secluded to discuss what he had seen. That wasn't the case. The guests had started clapping on sight and the orchestra ceased playing. She curtsied quickly and continued searching for the ambassador. Shooting small smiles at passerby, she realized the orchestra hadn't resumed the music. Someone was standing at the head of the room, in front of the thrones. People turned to him, expecting some sort of speech. Fear clutched at Elsa, and she was suddenly feeling the same things she had felt exactly a year ago, in the exact room.

She was afraid to be discovered.

Mentally praying that Andrew wouldn't say anything, she squeezed to the front of the crow, pleading with her eyes.

"I would like to announce…" He trailed off, looking at the Queen. When he realized how much power he had over her at that moment, a surge of courage washed over him.

"Please." Only a few people around Elsa heard her whisper, but paid it no attention. Andrew however had understood. Raising an eyebrow at her, he finished his sentence.

"I would like to announce a toast, however, I find myself without a glass." Everyone collectively laughed and a man brought up a glass of wine to him. "Thank you. I would like to thank Arendelle for being more than accommodating hosts. I'm glad our trade negotiations worked out. Arendelle will be getting-" Elsa listened to him as he listed what the pair had agreed that Arendelle would get, but when he mentioned the supplies that Mikhel would be receiving, they had changed. She made a mental note to edit their agreements to his favor. If this was his price, so be it.

The people at the party were a bit confused for why Andrew was announcing the details of the trade, but they liked the rest of the toast and cheered. Elsa then took the floor, thanking them all for coming and wishing them all a good night. As she saw the guests out, Anna had joined her by her side, and looped her arm through Elsa's.

When the last few people were filtering out of the gates, Anna whispered in her ear, "I'll be waiting." And left. Looking forward to joining her sister, Elsa bid farewell to the retreating figures, and walked straight into Andrew.

The pair had been discussing what had happened and what would happen. Elsa would shake her head at his extensive requests, and he would settle with the minimum that he could get from her. When Elsa thought they were done, Andrew spoke.

"So, you say that was your first time, correct?"

"Yes."

"At this early of a relationship, since it's barely even progressed." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, they were sisters, and they had a relationship spanning 19 years. "It's still possible to stop these feelings, for the sake of the kingdom." Elsa was uninterested until he continued. "So, I've decided to stay. To _help_."

* * *

The Queen had found Anna in Elsa's bed, ignoring the voice of Andrew nagging in the back of her head, telling her to make Anna go sleep in her own bed. Elsa crawled in bed next to her sister and pulled her into her chest. They fell asleep together. For the first time, and maybe the last.

When Anna woke, she was amused to find her sister sleeping next to her, and slightly disappointed that the previous night hadn't gone the way she intended.

"Elsa? Wake up." It took her sister a few moments to open her eyes, and when Elsa saw Anna, she immediately smiled. "Where were you last night? I was waiting." Elsa's smile faded when she thought about Andrew. Sitting herself up against the headboard, she told her sister about the ambassador from Mikhel.

"There's only one thing that we can do. To save our kingdom and our reputations." Anna looked at her sister and reached out for her hand. "You have to leave." Anna's hand fell out of Elsa's grasp.

"What?"


	3. Stolen Kisses and Letters

She watched from the side of the boat as Arendelle disappeared. Watching a small figure cloaked in blue stand on the pier until the fog blocked her from view.

_Elsa._

Before she had left, Elsa took her aside, kissing her passionately in a secluded hall of the castle. A pink blush covered her cheeks when she remembered the moment. The Queen had looked at her and told her that she loved her. Raising a hand to her lips, she could recall the feeling of their lips touching. She would miss her.

Anna loved her cousins, but she wasn't looking forward to spending two months with them. Not when her relationship with Elsa had just reached the next level. She spent most of the trip thinking nasty things about Andrew and holding on to a pair of Elsa's blue gloves that she had snatched. While packing, the princess had snuck into the Queen's room and rummaged through her drawers, looking for something tangible to take to Corona with her. Although she knew that it was a violation of Elsa's privacy, she needed something that reminded her of Elsa, something that _smelt_ of Elsa. She breathed in her sister's familiar scent. A smile growing on her face when she remembered the kiss they had shared. It was a shame that she had to be intoxicated to build up the courage to confess her feelings. Especially after making a handful of advances on her poor sister. A blush covered her face and she buried her face in the gloves. It was hard. Her heart ached for Elsa. It was unfair and all Andrew's fault.

When the ship arrived at Arendelle's sister kingdom, her cousin greeted her. Rapunzel's short brown hair flew into her face as the shorter princess tackled her. Her husband stood to the side, leaning against a white horse and sharing an apple with it. It made Anna think of Kristoff and Sven with their carrots. She hadn't even bothered to check with the blonde iceman on how he felt about Elsa and Anna. Surely, he wasn't too keen on losing Anna. Making a mental note to write him and Elsa both. Elsa had promised Anna that she would write her everyday, so the redhead knew that she had something to look forward to each day. Being jolted out of her thoughts, Rapunzel had taken her hand and was dragging her up the town streets towards the castle. She shot a desperate glance at Eugene, who was left behind with the luggage. Muttering and groaning, he loaded the white horse with the personal effects of the Princess of Arendelle and trotted towards his wife and cousin.

Rapunzel was gushing about the married life with Eugene, it was starting to make Anna feel sick. She said his name so sweetly that Anna couldn't help but think about Elsa.

"So, anyone in your life right now?" She was taken off guard. The brunette usually kept talking about her life for another hour before taking the attention off of her.

"Wait, what?" Tucking a strand of dark orange hair behind her ear, she stuttered. "I don't like anyone at the moment. Well, I do. But it's complicated."

"I thought you were dating Kristoff?"

"We broke up. Last night." She could tell Rapunzel thought that the breakup was the reason Anna was visiting Corona.

"But that's not why I came here." Anna was forced to think. There was no reason for her to be in Corona except to be away from her sister. And she wanted to be with Elsa, nonetheless. But Rapunzel didn't ask why Anna was visiting Corona. She had walked ahead to greet her parents. The King and Queen of Corona. Anna curtsied, and Eugene, who had finally caught up, dismounted and bowed.

They all had dinner together that night, Anna told them about what was happening in Arendelle. Rapunzel took Eugene's hand and shared that she had "a bun in the oven." Everyone groaned at her choice of words before congratulating her. And finally, Anna was shown her room.

Despite all the good news, Anna couldn't help but feel like her heart had a gaping hole. One that Elsa could fill. Sitting down, she wrote down on a parchment addressed to Elsa and told her everything. She expressed her feelings about the ambassador from Mikhel. She reminded Elsa to keep the pregnancy under wraps. And she wrote her, telling her that she loved her and missed her.

She never got a letter back from Elsa.

* * *

With shaking hands, Elsa plaited her hair, looked in the mirror, and started over again. It was the fifth time that she had tried to put her blonde hair in its usual style. Giving up, she twisted it and laid it over her right shoulder. All day, Anna had been on her mind. But right now she had more pressing matters. The ambassador from Mikhel had taken up every bit of her attention today.

"Queen Elsa, if you'll allow me?" Andrew was bowing and waiting for Elsa's permission to stand straight. However, the Queen was fed up and let him linger for a few moments. Taking satisfaction in watching him try to keep his balance and fidget under her glare. Finally, she nodded.

"My queen, the Kingdom of Mikhel asks for your permission to let me stay in Arendelle for a while longer. But without your agreement, I must return home." He straightened out his spine and continued. "However, the King and Queen of Mikhel insists that we continue our tradition with you." She leaned forward, trying to appear interested. Hiding her sudden happiness at the idea of having Andrew out of her hair. She knew she had to tread lightly. Andrew had a secret against them. However he didn't seem like one to use it for personal gain. Although, he had tipped the scale in favor to Mikhel in their trade bargain, Elsa didn't mind taking extra precautions to conceal the sisters' slip up. "Ambassadors from other kingdoms tend to throw balls in the honor of the kingdom they're currently visiting. But seeing as you already had one last night, it would be more suitable to have a tournament." Elsa was intrigued now. Not only had she always loved tournaments from a young age, this affirmed that Andrew would leave on good terms once the tournament ended.

"I accept." She waved him away, but he stayed.

"I have one more question. The prize of the tournament, do you have a preference?"

"No. It can be anything. Just, please leave." Before he left, he told her he would discuss it with her council and they would prepare the tournament. She was thankful that he didn't want to bother her with the planning.

Elsa brought her hands to her temples, rubbing them. She had to remind herself that she had sent Anna away for their sakes. She didn't want them to get in any more trouble as it was, and it was a safety precaution. Thinking back to a certain royal with sideburns. Hans had really hurt Anna, and she didn't want anything to happen again.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, she wrote to Anna.

Later, when she walked through the castle, trying to find a servant to send her letter, she bumped into Andrew.

"Queen Elsa." He bowed.

"Would you do me a favor?" Elsa handed him the letter. "Give this to the first servant you see. I'm so exhausted." Andrew could see that she wasn't lying. Her face sagged, and her eyes were desperate for sleep.

"Yes. Elsa."

"_Queen _Elsa," she corrected him before retreating back to her chambers.

She didn't see him pocket the letter and resume business as normal.

Anna never got a letter from Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: What are you guys doing to me? I can't NOT update.**

**To the anon that was curious about the lack of security of the royal wing during the party in the first chapter. Elsa wouldn't want the guards to know about her relationship with Anna, so she dismissed them before hiding away with Anna. Also, as implied in this chapter, Andrew is one sneaky bastard. So, if they were posted, he could easily get past them.**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! You guys are great!**


End file.
